


Close-Up and Personal

by hippos



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Charles You Slut, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erotic Model!Charles, Falling In Love, Flirting, M/M, Sexual Tension, Steamy photo shoots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippos/pseuds/hippos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier is a model for a successful erotic magazine. He's good at what he does, but he does't enjoy it always as much as he wishes.<br/><br/>Until Erik Lehnsherr comes along.<br/><br/>Charles' gorgeous new "co-star". Their steamy shoots leave Charles gasping for breath every time, and Erik - he just wonders what are Charles' true feelings for him behind all the camera-charade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mr. Hot

Charles Xavier is a proper student, with a scholarship and dreams and all that, but right now you're not looking at Charles Xavier. No, you're looking at _Charlie X._  
  
Who is he?  
  
Charlie X sells sex. He's not making porn, or at least that's what he's telling himself, but he does sell the idea of it. Erotica.  
  
Right now he's posing with his back pressed against a tree, a cone of vanilla ice cream tilted in his dainty fingers. Melted cream drips from his glossy lips and down his neck. He's wearing a pair of tight shorts and white striped, knee-high socks as sticky, melted ice cream runs down his body, dripping all of the way to his navel.  
  
"Come on, Charles. Look more surprised. Like you don't know what to do about the mess." Raven tosses her blonde hair to the side and squats, trying different angles.  
  
Charles pops out his ass a little more, getting the curve in his lower back just right, the curve he knows makes all the subscribers go nuts. He works his magic and widens his naturally-blue-innocent-looking eyes.  
  
"Yes, yes, that's _the Charlie_ I'm talking about," Raven encourages from behind the camera, "Give me more of that - like someone just jizzed all over your face and you don't know how you feel about it yet."  
  
Sometimes he has to burst out laughing at Raven's ridiculous ways at making him do things.  
  
"Stop it, Charles! I just got the innocent boy vibe our readers love so much about you!" The truth is he's not any of that - he's mouthy, he's arrogant, even a little slutty; but the virginal innocent boy is the image Raven has built for him and readers just love it, so she makes him do it over and over again. Last issue they'd done a little fetishy photo shoot with an oversized teddy bear and heart lollipop. Ugh. It made Charles gag.  
  
But the magazine's customers just ate it up. And they are the only ones that matter.  
  
"Thaaat's it! Boys wanna sweet, innocent little Charlie. They want to peel those panties away and deflower you with their minds."  
  
So that's who he is - Charles Xavier, who shoots erotica for the biggest and most successful project Raven has ever got her hands on - the erotic LGBT magazine _"Exposed"_. It has something for everyone - girl on girl, man on man, women and men, steamy photo shoots of kissing, licking and very little clothes, and just Charles - Charles shoots mostly solo, to keep the reputation of the sweet and untouched one. Raven's instructions.  
  
Until the next day happened. Raven told him the worst news.  
  
"Absolutely not, Raven!"  
  
"Oh don't act all Snow White with me, Charles! We both know how much you love men's hands on you, so I don't see what's the problem-" she shouted over the phone.  
  
"I just work better alone."  
  
"Well I'm making some changes. I'm casting the new models today so-"  
  
"New models?" He sighed with even more frustration.  
  
"Yes! So get your ass over here immediately once you finish university!"  
  
And with that she hung up. She's the only one who can boss him around like that.  
  
Raven dreams of the magazine going international. Charles - he just needs the money. When he modeled for her in the beginning, it was all to help Raven have her start, and now that he's bringing her such success she refuses to let him go. What he wouldn't do for his sister…

  
***

  
Charles and Raven live in the house they do most of their shooting in; they split the rent and that's how it's been for years since they left home. This was their home now. And right now their home was filled with half naked models.  
  
"Charles! Charles!" Raven shouts from somewhere excitedly. "Look how many hotties I gathered."  
  
"Great. They are here to steal my fans. Just awesome,” Charles says flatly.  
  
"Don't be like that. I have to do some test shoots of the new ones, go have your make up done, then I'll get back to picking one for you!"  
  
"Picking one- _what_?!?"

  
***

  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Raven turned abruptly to face the owner of that deep voice.  
  
"Oh my, Erik Lehnsherr was it?" When she saw his picture she put it on the top of the pile.  
  
"Yes." She's seen him before, he's done some underwear modeling and he's as handsome as it gets. She checks him out from top to bottom and then grins. "I hope you didn't dress up for us."  
  
He's wearing one of his nicest suits and he smiles at her. "I'm coming straight off my other work, so-"  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get it off of you as soon as possible." She winks. "So you just have to check right here on this sheet who you wanna work with - with men, women, or both and then-"  
  
"Raven, I cannot handle these jerks-” Charles comes stomping his feet on the floor, wearing nothing but tight jeans, his attitude disappearing when he notices the tall man next to Raven. "I- hi." It's when his eyes collide with breathtakingly pale blue ones that nearly make him forget where he is and what he's supposed to be saying.  
  
They're a pale, silvery gray. Smoky. Sexy. There's something wild about those eyes, that doesn't completely add up to the image of the stoic man with the suit.  
  
"Hey." Tall and striking, he oozes the very sex appeal that makes him fit right in with the magazine, Charles thinks.   
  
If Jane Austen had set eyes on that man, she would never have written her genteel comedies of manner.  
  
She would have written porn.

Everything about that stranger is an invitation - his eyes, his smile, his posture. From his slightly ruffled dark hair and dazzling blue eyes to his perfect lips and politely casual smile, he appeals to Charles like no one has ever appealed to him before. But he reeks of danger and hedonism, two things Charles has to avoid like the plague. Two things he's never wanted not to avoid.  
  
That makes him remember who he is and where he is and that he was pissed at Raven. He quickly crosses his arms, locking his posture and brings back his annoyed tone. "And who the fuck is this?"  
  
"This is Erik and we were just discussing who he wants to shoot with."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Erik gives him a little smile, not tearing his eyes from Charles even for a second.  
  
Charles turns back to Raven. "Look I know you want to bring something new, but I don't see why I have to be paired with some of the new models. Why can't I just shoot with Logan?"  
  
"I'm not going to repeat myself a thousand times goddamn it. Everyone has a story in my magazine. Logan's story is with Jean and Scott, Alex and Sean are shooting together, Emma and-"  
  
She stopped suddenly, finding herself in the middle of the very intense stare off Charles and Erik were having. Then she smiles.  
  
"Erik, would you like to try a test shoot with our Charlie X?"

  
***

  
"Erik, go sit over there." Raven points over the lounge chairs near the pool. He does as he's told, lounging back. His skin barely glistens, capturing the light from the sun. They dressed him in jeans and as Raven said 'No shirt should cover that chest. Ever.'

Charles hates the fact that he can't stop looking at him either.  
  
"Charlie, go sit in front of him." She only calls him Charlie when she's not pleased with him.  
  
Erik's piercing blue eyes are on Charles the whole time - relaxed and... excited. Charles is nervous for the first time. _Get a hold of yourself, Charles._  
  
Charles sits between his legs, in front of him so that he's facing the water too.  
  
Raven walks over to them and squats in front of her chair, bringing the camera up to her face. "Scoot together."  
  
They do so until Erik's hard torso presses against Charles' back. Erik's breath tickles his ear as the man behind him says, "This is kind of awkward for a first meeting, isn't it?"  
  
Charles bites back his grin. _Cute and charming. Fuck me..._  
  
"Scenario," Raven begins. "Charlie, I want you to keep up that virginal persona of yours. This is the first time you've ever been touched by a boy."  
  
"Fuck you," Charles snaps.  
  
Erik reacts by giving a deep and throaty chuckle. Charles’ heart begins to hammer in his chest.  
  
"Erik, I want you to unwrap him like a Christmas present. Charlie, I want to see every touch of his written on your face. Let's see you two make magic."  
  
Charles leans his head back and breathes, "You heard what she said. Touch me." Erik does just that and Charles feels his slow breath on his jaw as Erik's hand slides across his stomach and he pulls him right up against him, Charles' ass snug against his groin.  
  
"Where do you want me to start?" he whispers in Charles' ear.  
  
_Oh, God. Oh, God._  
  
Slowly, the hand resting on Charles' stomach trails up the center of his jeans.  
  
The moment his lips brush against the cusp of Charles' ear, Erik drags his zipper down. Raven is snapping away. She's giving Charles directions, but he's not focused on her anymore.  
  
Suddenly he doesn't care about the outcome of this shoot at all. He just wants to feel Erik's hands touching him.  
  
Charles lets his head fall back, and, embarrassingly, once Erik touches one of his nipples, a small moan escapes Charles' mouth.  
  
"We're not recording audio, are we?" Erik asks with amusement in his voice. "Or was that noise you elicited not for the camera?"  
  
"Shut up," Charles breathes. He raises his arms up and behind his head, wrapping them around Erik's neck. Erik's free hand rests on Charles' thigh, slowly inching upward…  
  
_Shit I'm getting hard and we're not even doing anything._  
  
In one quick motion Charles flips his body around so he's facing Erik. He sits up and squeezes Erik's hips with his knees, hands finding his shoulders and pressing him back against the lounge chair.  
  
Erik's eyes are surprised, but his mouth is twisted into a smile, like he knows something that Charles doesn't.  
  
Charles rocks his hips into his, feeling how hard Erik is. _So I'm not the only one._  
  
"This isn't very virginal of you," Erik mutters.  
  
_Oh fuck, I'm supposed to be keeping character._  
  
Facing him, Charles studies him more closely - his bold jaw that he wants to run his tongue over, his bottom lip that he wants to bite…  
  
Suddenly Erik's fingers graze the curve of Charles' ass. He doesn't give him a chance to ponder. Keeping one hand pressed to Charles' back, Erik pushes him forward until he's lying on the chair with Erik on top of him.  
  
Raven's voice floats through the air, "Lift your arms above your head, Char."  
  
He listens to her. Erik hovers over him, their eyes connect, and suddenly, even with the bright light of the afternoon day, there is something dark and wicked lingering in them.  
  
In an instant, being unsure of Erik comes naturally. Charles bites his lower lip as Erik dips his head to the flesh beneath Charles' navel. He pulls his jeans down a little bit, as his tongue glides above the ridge of Charles' underwear, which is already soaking. A hiss escapes Charles' lips and he bucks his hips.  
  
This session just turned from smoldering hot to pure torture.  
  
"Lick his neck, Erik," Raven instructs.  
  
Okay, now it's pure torture.  
  
Erik crawls forward until his body covers Charles'. "Don't mind me," he murmurs, still grinning. Charles wants to counter with something clever but all that's escaping his mouth are rapid spurts of breath.  
  
Erik lowers himself until his chest is pressed against Charles'. Erik keeps himself steady with one hand and uses the other to cup Charles' neck. His nose brushes against Charles' and he parts his lips, wondering if Erik is going to kiss him.  
  
"Close your eyes," Erik orders. Charles lets them flutter shut and waits.  
  
Charles gasps when Erik's tongue sweeps his throat, finding a sweet spot behind his ear and sucking.  
  
"Don't move," says Raven. "You look perfectly aroused and shocked right now, Char."  
  
Charles holds his breath, trying his hardest not to move or change his expression. Meanwhile Erik runs the pad of his thumb against Charles' jaw and whispers into his ear, "You're good at faking it."  
  
_He's teasing me. He's teasing me because he knows my reactions are real._  
  
"Aaaand that's a wrap," Raven says, more than pleased.  
  
Charles exhales. _I need to get him off me before I start panting like an animal._  
  
But he doesn't release Charles.  
  
Instead, Erik pulls him to his chest, grabs his legs, and picks him up.  
  
"What are you doing?" Charles snaps, shocked.  
  
Erik starts running toward the pool as Charles is screaming obscenities and Raven is laughing.  
  
They hit the water together. Charles swims to the surface, spitting water from his mouth as Erik is grinning and treading water next to him, looking too smug for Charles' tastes.  
  
_I want to kill him._  
  
_I want him to ravish me, and then I want to kill him._  
  
"You're hired!" Raven screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo since I haven't had the time to update lately, I decided to make it up to you with this xD Something a little shorter and lighter read, which I hope I'd be able to update at least once a week. It's loosely based on I. Blair's books. Expect lots of teasing, sexual tension, steamy photo shoots and falling in love :)) Hope you'll enjoy it, tell me if you want to read more <3 Thanks to my lovely beta [lapetiteyoyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lapetiteyoyo)


	2. Mr. Persistent

It's been three days. Three days since their little photo shoot and Erik is still jerking off in the bathroom like a teenager at the image of the little tempter writhing in his arms.

Pressed against his skin, his eyes full of want, his scent, oh god the way he smelled. It was a light and sweet scent. Sexy. Like sunshine and sin.

It's enough to finish Erik off.

 

***

  
And then it happened.

Monday came.

Just as Erik was on his way to work he spotted Charles. At university, by the stairs, in a pool of students; he'd know that face anywhere. Even though it's slightly different than he remembers it, he's still absolutely the most beautiful thing Erik has ever seen. Charles is wearing a blue sweater, that looks a bit big on him, and not the too tight jeans that follow every delicious curve of him like he does in his photo shoots. His face is pale, very pale, because he's not wearing makeup, and it reveals lovely freckles, that Erik never supposed he'd find sexy. But his lips are still bright red. They're what Erik's always called dick-sucking lips-plump, pouty and perfectly formed to slip down over the head of his cock.

_Jesus…_

Erik stops that dangerous train of thought and focuses back on Charles and the fact that he's even wearing glasses. He's like a whole different person, but it's still him.

He has this adorable little twerp look, very pretty in a "I want to be mistaken for a fourteen-year-old boy" way, with dark chocolate brown hair and huge blue eyes. And if he's studying at this university then he's really smart.

Erik smiles to himself at those thoughts and at the way Charles giggles while talking to his friends. He saw him heading to go inside so Erik hurries to catch him.  
  
"Hey, Charlie!" he shouts, trying to get his attention.  
  
"Charlie!" he continues, jogging slowly after him. "Charlie X!"  
  
And suddenly he stops, turning angrily towards Erik. Just when he was smiling widely, Charles slapped him hard across the face, making him lose his balance a little bit.  
  
"What the fu-"  
  
"You fucking idiot!" Charles hisses and turns back on his way, trying to lose Erik in the crowd.  
  
"Charlie, what the hell was that for?" Charles spins to face him once again. He gets all huffy, which totally turns Erik on.  
  
"Don't you ever call me that name at school again!" he snaps angrily at Erik. And then it hit him. He didn't want to be recognized, he was hiding. Of course he was.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Charles scoffs and continues walking. "I'm sorry but I don't know your real name." This makes Charles stop again. As hot as that guy is, he may not be a total prick like other models he knows, because he actually genuinely sounded like he was sorry.  
  
But just because Charles is Charles he won't make it easier on him.  
  
"It starts with a C, that's all you need to know right now." His beautiful blue eyes are sparkling with irritation and indignation, and Erik only thinks how he's never wanted anyone else this badly.

"Cee…" Erik rolls it on his tongue, smiling at Charles. "I like it."  
  
"Okay. Bye." Charles starts walking off again, but Erik follows right behind him.  
  
"Christopher?"

"No."  
  
"Caleb?"  
  
"No."

"Christian?"  
  
"Don't insult me." Erik chuckles, that deep throaty chuckle that makes Charles smile too. He likes this guy's enthusiasm so he gives up.  
  
"It's Charles," he says.  
  
"That makes sense."  
  
"So what, are you stalking me now? Are you a crazy fan or something?" Erik smirks.  
  
"I am a fan actually. Especially since yesterday…"  
  
Charles' skin lights on fire when he remembers; actually he hasn't stopped thinking about the sounds he made at Erik's hands barely touching him. His cheeks turn bright red now and his eyes round ever-so-slightly at the memory. It makes Erik want to pull Charles into his arms and kiss him senseless.  
  
"I'm late for class, I gotta go."

  
***

  
Charles buries his head in his notes and waits for the professor to start. But his mind is entirely somewhere else…  
  
He catches some words like "- taking a seat today… -guest lecturer… -PhD's… -one of my brightest students…" A flutter of whispers spark up behind Charles, girls gawking and whispering something about a 'Greek god' so he finally looks up to see what it's all about.  
  
Fuck.  
  
The suit.  
  
The tall man in it.  
  
The piercing blue eyes.  
  
And the smooth baritone voice that you can get lost into says, "Hello class, today we'll be-"  
  
Charles is still in shock, while Erik is sloppily trying to find his way through the Power Point slides.  
  
"Oh come on, are you kidding me?!" he says without even thinking and the whole class starts staring at him. Including a very shocked Erik too.  
  
Charles blushes bright red and that doesn't happen very often to him. He slides down in his seat.  
  
Erik tries to continue the lecture but suddenly his voice starts to tremble and he stutters at every third word. It's bad but it makes Charles smile. _He's nervous, because of me. So adorable._  
  
Suddenly the day isn't so bad. So he gets comfortable and smiles mischievously while he soaks in the eye and ear candy before him.

  
***

  
Charles walks out of class faster than ever. When he's outside he's muttering to himself, "why god, why."  
  
"Hey, Charles. Wait!"  
  
"No. Stay away from me!" He turns around and points his finger threateningly at Erik.  
  
"But-"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Let me give you a ride, and we can talk."  
  
"Are you fucking insane?! We- you- We shouldn't speak to each other anymore."  
  
"What? That's ridiculous." Charles' mouth drops open, like he can’t believe Erik still thinks it's a good idea for them to hang out. Then he makes a growling sound and turns around so fast, the bag around his shoulder nearly hits Erik.

"Stay away from me, _MR. LEHNSHERR_!"

  
***

  
When he gets home, Raven is smiling mischievously at him.  
  
"What the hell is with you now?" he asks, frustrated.  
  
"So… did you fuck?"  
  
"What the hell, Raven?"  
  
"With the hottie I mean. I'm only asking, you practically fucked in front of me yesterday so I assumed something happened afterwards-"  
  
"No, he's a jerk and I won't work with him anymore."  
  
"Like hell you won’t. Sit down and look at this." She points to her laptop. His eyes go wide. The pictures from the other day, all edited by Raven. It's the hottest thing Charles has ever seen. He sees himself with a slightly open mouth, a look of ecstasy on his face, which he very clearly remembers wasn't fake, and Erik between his spread legs, holding him down as his mouth is feasting on Charles' neck.  
  
He crosses his legs to hide the growing in his pants.  
  
"Why a-are those edited?" he asks with a slightly strained voice.  
  
"Because I'm using them silly. This is like the hottest photo shoot I've ever done. And you're still shooting with him on Monday, so-"  
  
"Oh god."  
  
"Are you afraid he's gonna outshine you or something? What's up with you? When you see a hot man you hop up on him-"  
  
Charles stares at Erik in every single picture. You would have thought that because he's all photoshopped in pictures that he doesn't look like a wet dream in real life, but he does. He's even more handsome, if that's possible.  
  
"It's just-" he starts, continuing to scroll through the pictures. "This is a man who fucks people. He doesn't love them…" Lost in staring, the words are out of his mouth before he realizes he's said them, which makes Raven gasp in shock.  
  
"Hold the fuck up! Did just Charles Xavier say love? Did you just say about another human being that he does what you practically do? Do you actually want to date the guy, what the fuck-"  
  
"Raven that's not what I meant-"  
  
"I'm having a moment. Wow… it's like the world has flipped on its axis. It's like bears no longer shit in the woods."  
  
"No! Shut up! I just don't want to sleep with him because- we're colleagues now. It will be really complicated and hard to work together after we've fucked our brains out, a-and he's the kind of man who fucks and leaves, t-that's what I meant." As he was saying those words Charles almost believed them. What was up with him really?  
  
Raven looks at him suspiciously but finally says.  
  
"I guess you're right," she sighs. "But it's a shame, he's really hot, you're obviously attracted to him, he almost sucked you off right there. You've got great chemistry together, I can only imagine the sex-"  
  
"Yeah, okay, I get it! Now shut up!"

  
***

  
So the week went by with Erik desperately trying to talk to Charles after class. He has to admit the guy doesn't give up easily. _He's really determined to fuck me…_ But Charles is used to it. The magazine does that. Once men see him as this provocative, seductive object, they only think with their penises and can't see anything past that.  
  
Today Erik just hands him a note outside after class.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Since we're not allowed to speak I decided to write to you." Charles raises an eyebrow and he's a little impressed. "It's a very important note," Erik says. "Life altering. Read at your own risk."  
  
"You're kind of weird, Mr. Lehnsherr," Charles can't help but chuckle finally. He's trying really hard not to be affected by Erik, but he is.  
  
"Oh now you're just flirting with me. This is the first time we've talked, and I'm very shy and pretty boys scare me. I'm probably still a virgin."  
  
This time Charles laughs. And such a laugh it was that it fills Erik with joy and he smiles too.  
  
"Okay. I'm going to open the note now."  
  
"I wish you'd reconsider," Erik says.  
  
"I might need it for evidence in my criminal case against you."  
  
"Good point. Open it," Erik says, the corners of his icy eyes crinkling as he grins at Charles. And Charles smiles widely too. He's never smiled this genuinely in his entire life, than the last few minutes he did with Erik. _Not so immune to Superman’s charms after all..._ He considers doing the mistake of letting down his guard.  
  
_He has me. My attention, my attraction, my curiosity, my desire - but what comes next?_  
  
He crumples the paper and throws it away. He doesn't need it anymore.  
  
"You look like a shark when you do that, you know?"  
  
"What? You don't like sharks? What kind of person doesn't like sharks?"  
  
"I'm not saying I don't like sharks-"  
  
"Good. Because this shark thinks you're beautiful, brilliant and he wants your phone number."  
  
"No-"  
  
"Can you and the shark maybe be friends at least?"  
  
"I've never been friends with a shark before. Will he bite me?"  
  
"If you ask nicely." Again that grin, that turns Charles' bones to warm liquid goo.  
  
"Okay, what do you want?"  
  
"Let me at least give you a ride, how about that?"  
  
Charles nods and starts walking with Erik to the parking lot. He stops in front of a silver 911 Carrera 4S Cabriolet and Charles gapes at it.  
  
"Are you kidding me? Is that what all teachers drive?"  
  
Erik chuckles and unlocks the car. "Well that's why I'm not doing teaching, but-"  
  
"Yeah, that's why we whore ourselves out, don't we? For lots of money," Charles remarks with a little bitterness in his voice. Erik notices so he starts the engine.  
  
"Put your seat belt on and hold on tight."

  
***

  
"You were driving kinda slow," Charles picks on him when they arrive.  
  
"It wasn't slow-"  
  
"I'll show you how it's done someday-" That's how the whole ride went, some flirting, suggestive glances… it made Charles lose his will to avoid talking to Erik, because he was having so much fun.  
  
It was a mass photo shoot day which meant everyone was there. The girls were on Erik in an instant. All giggly and flirty and asking him stupid questions about what he's teaching. He hated it and with the corner of his eye he saw that Charles wasn't really pleased either.  
  
When he couldn't watch anymore he went to have his makeup done.  
  
"Erik!" Raven barks. "Get your ass over here."  
  
_Thank God._  
  
"Excuse me," he says. The girls' faces fall as he pushes past them, and hurry over to Raven. That girl Emma was especially persistent…  
  
"Jesus, it's like you're a puppy at a kindergarten birthday party," Raven chuckles.  
  
"Can you hide me?"  
  
"You're cute. Go to Charles' room to have your makeup done. It's right down the hall."  
  
"Thanks." He wanders down the corridor and looks around the house. He likes what he sees. It's a big and nice house. Charles told him that he lives in it with Raven, who is his sister. He found that kind of strange given the fact that she sells her brother's naked body for money, but the way Charles talked about their situation and how close they are, it didn't seem so strange to Erik anymore.  
  
He finally reaches the door and hesitates to knock. Why is he nervous?  
  
"Come in," Charles says.  
  
Erik pushes open the door and pauses. Charles is in a robe, looking like Christmas came early.  
  
"Does Raven need me?"  
  
"Um-" Erik loses the ability to speak once Charles slips the robe off himself, looking completely unfazed, like he has no shame at all that he's almost naked, that he's only wearing white underwear that exposes just enough of his firm little ass. Erik has a hard-on in seconds.  
  
Charles smiles smugly once he sees the reaction he got. "You okay there big guy?"  
  
"I-um- I just need a quiet place to keep my sanity."  
  
"Okay. You gonna watch my shoot today?"  
  
"Of course. You're going to be writhing under me for the next few months, I need to study you." Erik smirks and Charles exits the room scowling.

  
***

  
The pool deck is packed with people and Erik seriously needs privacy when watching Charles.  
  
Raven is changing her lens while Charles steps into the pool, slowly dunking his whole body beneath the surface of the water. When he climbs back onto the patio, his soaked shirt and underwear cling to him, and Erik can see everything.  
  
Ev-ery-thing.  
  
_Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck._  
  
Without being too conspicuous, Erik places his fists in his lap and leans forward.  
  
Raven instructs [Charles](https://31.media.tumblr.com/dafeb5e58463a7ca9ed509da00f848e0/tumblr_nry0osS4bt1rjjxbmo1_500.gif) to lie on the ledge of the pool. His nipples are straining against the wet fabric of his shirt, as he arches the small of his back and lets his head fall back.  
  
_Holy fuck._  
  
Erik is squirming in his seat, and if he thought that was hot, he wasn't prepared for Charles spreading his legs. Erik's eyes go wide and lock on the place Charles' underwear clings to him showing everything he needs to see.  
  
"That's it, Charles. Give me more innocence to your face."  
  
Erik makes himself look away before he comes at the just the sight of Charles, all wet, and lying there, waiting to be taken…  
  
He looks around at the other models - guys, women; none of them possess the sex appeal Charles has.  
  
His eyes go back to him only to see it's getting worse.  
  
Charles flips himself on his stomach and raises his delicious ass in the air, wiggling it, craning his head to the side so he's staring right at the lens and driving Erik completely crazy. Erik wonders if the show's meant for him, to tease him, and only him, or is it just Charles doing his work?  
  
The models start to whisper and Erik looks around again. Everyone is watching Charles, and especially a big guy in the back who seems to be enjoying him quite a lot. The guy smiles as he watches Charles, a Mona Lisa smile that hints of secrets but doesn’t reveal them. The more Erik looks at the way that guy is ogling Charles, the more he burns with jealousy and it takes all his restraint not to go over there and put a towel over Charles.  
  
Erik continues to stare at the pure torture that this photo shoot is for him and secretly hopes tomorrow when they are shooting together that people won't be watching.  
  
_I want him all to myself._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more information about our characters: Charles is 22, and Erik is 29 and a grad student. So soak in their brief interaction at school because Erik is done with teaching for the semester :D Next time - their first official photo shoot ;))


	3. Mr. Kinky

The next day the studio isn't as busy as the other day. It makes Erik sigh in relief. He looks around for Charles but he's nowhere to be found. Raven is with some woman and they're looking over some papers scattered on the coffee table.

"Erik, you're late!" she says once she sees him, "Come here." Then she gestures to the woman sitting next to her. "This is Moira, one of our writers for this upcoming issue. She's going to be crafting your and Charles' story for the magazine."

"Nice to meet you. But what story?"

"Ha. Glad you asked. CHARLES!" she shouts from the top of her lungs.

"WHAT??" Charles screams from his room. Erik bites back his grin. _He's so cute._

"Get your ass in here. We're talking marketing."

Charles saunters out of his room dressed not as _Charlie X_ but as Charles - just as adorable as he was when Erik first saw him at university. No makeup, hipster glasses on, hair pointing in every direction, like he's just woken up.

"Now that you're both here I'm explaining it once. I've hired Moira to write your 'love story'. Every issue, we'll have a shoot and an episode."

"Love story?" Erik asks.

"Our goal is to successfully merge literature and erotic photography. Since our magazine is for everyone - half of our audience likes romance novels and the other likes porn, so we're combining the two worlds to create something that all sexual beings will find appealing," Raven explains.

"That's… really innovative and smart actually," Erik says.

"It's titled, _'The Seduction of Charlie X'_ ," Raven says proudly.

Erik snorts and Charles glares at him.

"It's not a joke," Raven says seriously, looking at Erik.

"Sorry," he mutters.

"Okay. So. Give me inspiration. If you have any ideas of your own it would be great. Like who these characters should be, how the shoots should be themed, and stuff like that. We could just make it easy. Billionaire CEO and his adorable little secretary." Raven nudges Charles with her shoulder. He rolls his eyes and scowls. "That shit is so overdone."

"Fine then, Char. What are your ideas?"

Then Erik just watches with a huge smile on his face how they start bickering, it's the definition of brother and sister relationship.

"-I'm not doing shit like that-"

"-you're incorrigible, Charles!"

"How about-" Erik starts, but they're not listening to him, because they are still arguing loudly. And then he drops the bomb.

"Student-Teacher?"

They stop what they're doing immediately and turn to him. Raven squeals with joy, while Charles is giving him a murderous look. "Erik, you're a genius!"

"What?!" Charles cries. "This so cliché too. Plus those are our real lives, Erik. You taught me last week, goddamn it!"

"But I'm not your professor. I'm a grad student."

"It's going to work so well. Erik looks older than you, no offense Erik, but it's gonna look hot as hell!" Raven turns to Moira and they start discussing ideas.

Charles looks like someone kicked his puppy, which makes Erik feel guilty for suggesting it in the first place.

"Hey, it's going to be fine," Erik says to him. "I'm done guest lecturing for this semester. And I'm done with teaching. Next year I'll be diving fully into field research."

Charles is touched by how worried Erik got over this so he finally groans and agrees. "Okay, fine! Let me go throw on some skanky catholic school-girl outfit and perfect my lip biting." He turns angrily on his heels. Erik can't help but like him more and more for it, but he has to make sure he's not angry at him, so he follows him.

He finds Charles in his room, by the closet, with a school boy uniform in his hands already.

"No," Erik simply says.

"What do you mean 'no'? Isn't this what you wanted? You had some crazy fantasy about bending me over your desk while you were my teacher-"

"Yes," Erik says honestly which takes Charles by surprise. "And I don't think you should wear an outfit from porno. You should wear what you usually wear. That way the readers won't feel like they're watching their typical cheap porn film." He walks slowly towards Charles who is listening with interest. "In this," he points to Charles' outfit that he is wearing right now. Charles’ breath hitches because of the way Erik speaks and the fact that he is dangerously close to him now.

"-you could be any student on campus. That way, readers will be able to fully fantasize when they watch me undress you."

  
***

  
Raven quickly made some calls and found a building with a free office where they can shoot. Charles is ready - wearing incredibly low-rise tight jeans, white shirt and a cardigan, enough to look innocent and sexy, but also real at the same time. He gets in the car with Raven and Erik says he'll meet them there. When they arrive at the place, Raven and her assistants start turning the place into a classroom.

Charles swallows. _Why am I so nervous?_ He's done a million and a half shoots before and he's rocked all of them. He's even survived the one with Erik. But the thought of being around him, of having Erik touch him for the camera again, is making Charles light-headed.

Erik finally arrives too and Charles has to clench his teeth to keep his jaw from falling to the floor. Erik has a way of making Charles hate him for turning him on so much, especially when he looks the way he does now. He wears a nice dress shirt tucked into his pants, a tie, his hair combed back enough to make him seem older and professional without looking creepy. He is older than Charles, not by too much, but he looks like that. Especially now. He looks like he could easily pull off thirty-something - perfect young, hot professor age.

Heat flushes Charles' body.

Raven claps her hands and brings Charles from his delirium. "Okay, we're ready to shoot. I want to hear you exchange words, like you're acting. Erik, go take a seat behind the desk. Moira, give me a scenario."

"Charles, you come into the office looking for a way to make extra credit in Erik's class, but he has… other plans for you."

Charles stands by the desk and rolls his eyes. "Oh god."

"Charles!" Erik says darkly. Charles turns to him to see something fierce in his eyes. "I've noticed that you're failing my class."

"Fuck yes!" Raven squeals behind the camera. "Oh jesus," Charles mutters again.

"Come on Charles. Don't be an old fart. Play into it."

Charles sighs and slowly starts walking toward where Erik is seated behind the desk.

"Charles, you are meek and innocent," Moira instructs. "This professor is ruthless toward you. You've never done so horribly in a class before and all you want is for your GPA to not drop from a sparkling grade. Give me dialogue."

Erik grins wickedly. He's having way too much fun with this, which makes Charles take the challenge.

Charles looks down, scuffing his feet timidly. "Professor, I'd like to ask if… you'd offer extra credit for me. It's just… I am a straight-A student and have never had such a difficult time in a class before…"

It wipes the smirk off Erik's face. All trace of amusement gone. Charles is more than pleased but he stays in character.

"Please, Professor," Charles whimpers. "I'll do anything."

_Shit just got real. Your move Erik._

Erik rolls his chair back and stands. With one foot purposefully in front of the other, he walks around to the edge of the desk and motions to the chair in front of it.

"Take a seat," he says, his serious expression unwavering.

Charles hops onto the desk instead, his feet dangling before him. Erik smiles lightly, his eyes burning into Charles'.

"I don't think that you should pass the class without some sort of punishment for failing in the first place."

_Oh. God._

Erik notices the way Charles' breath hitches, so he smiles smugly. Charles glares at him and whispers. "Don't think this has anything to do with you, it's all work." But Erik still looks way too pleased.

He leans in and whispers in Charles' ear. "Do you know what I think?" Erik's breath in his ear is not making it easier for Charles to pretend he isn't affected. "I think if I enter you right now, your greedy muscles will grab onto my cock and never let go." 

Charles' eyes widen and a needy, broken sound leaves his mouth. His heart is about to burst out of his chest any moment.

With one hand Erik spreads Charles legs further apart and nestles between them. Charles' small-framed body is perfect for this kind of shot.

Slowly he reaches for Charles' cardigan and starts stripping it off his shoulder. Erik presses his crotch hard into Charles' thighs, forcing another small gasp from his mouth. He closes his eyes and next thing he feels is Erik's wet mouth on his now bare shoulder. Slow, sensuous, torturing kisses, making Charles' posture weaken and his legs spread wider.

Charles breathing starts to become uneven. Erik only responds with darkening eyes that send a shiver through Charles' whole body. He wants to feel more.

Erik continues to peel his clothes off, unbuttoning Charles' shirt and then Erik's index finger is on the center of Charles' lower lip, pushing forward slightly until he tastes him. He circles his tongue around it like it's his favorite lollipop, sucking on it enthusiastically in a pantomime of a blowjob. Then, Erik drags his finger down Charles' chin, his neck, to his bare chest and teases Charles' nipples. His head falls back and his mouth opens in a quiet moan.

Erik leans in close to his face, it's a beautiful shot, but he doesn't do it for this, he does it because he wants to see Charles' expressions.

Charles opens his eyes to find Erik's face just inches above his. He is desperately biting his bottom lip, while staring hard into Erik's. He's never needed to be kissed so bad in his entire life.

Charles wonders what sort of kisser Erik is. Hard and passionate? Slow and gentle? Sexy and sizzling? All of the above? He didn't know how he kissed. He only knew he wanted to find out.

Erik's eyes flicker to his lips. "Punish me, professor," Charles gasps and it doesn't take him too long to find out what kind of kisser Erik is.

Making a growling noise in the back of his throat, Erik bends down and catches Charles' mouth in a hard kiss full of tongue. Charles knows what a good kisser is. Good kissers, really good kissers, don't just use their lips - they utilize their entire body - their tongue, their hands, their hips.

Just like Erik right now, he's all over Charles, but he's not just a good kisser. He's an extraordinary kisser. Kissing Erik feels like being struck by lightning. Delicious, toe-curling, hair-raising, belly-stirring lightning.

Erik's tongue slides deeper into Charles' throat, and he lets him in as deep as he wants to go, moaning shamelessly into his mouth.

Erik withdraws only to hiss the words "You've been a very bad boy, teasing me like this during class, you'll get what you deserve."

Raven is snapping away but neither of them pay attention to her anymore. And this is not just role-play anymore. Somehow Erik's desire while saying those things sounded like he really put some thought into them. Charles has been teasing Erik in class, true.

Suddenly it's all too real. Suddenly Erik is roughly pulling him from the desk on his feet, and turning him away to bend him over it. Charles lets out a moan of surprise.

"Oh god," he gasps with raw emotion, brows creased not in a frown but in desperation.

"Quiet, boy."

Charles has never been more aroused. Erik starts loosening his belt, and presses his hand on the small of Charles back. He's panting and he feels like Erik is going to fuck him for real any moment now.

Instead he hovers over him and demands, "Give me your hands, boy."

Charles obeys in an instant. Erik wraps the belt around Charles' wrists, looping and fastening it so he's all tied up.

"Erik…" he whispers, panting. He stopped being in character a long time ago.

But Erik doesn't stop with that. He loosens his tie and in one swift motion he pulls Charles pants down to his knees along with his underwear.

"Holy fuck." Raven whispers.

Erik presses his erection into Charles’ bare ass and suddenly slaps it. Charles moans out in shock and excitement, "Yes!"

Erik's fly is open so as he continues to grind into Charles' ass, only the thin cotton of his underwear separates them from feeling each other for real. Erik's breath is growing harsh as the friction and the pressure aren't quite enough - only enough to make them even more desperate.

Erik puts his whole weight on Charles and grabs his chin, forcing him to turn his head over his shoulder, and then kisses him again.

But it's not a kiss at all it's an open-mouthed thing with lips and tongue. Erik groans, as he's rutting against Charles' ass, and he keeps kissing him, kissing him with all the desperation and determination he has inside him. Charles grips the papers on the desk with his bound hands, aroused, eager, fueling him back with his own tidal wave of emotions.

"Fuck me," Charles’ desperate voice moans in Erik's mouth. And it's clearly not for the story, it was meant only for Erik to hear.

"I might make you regret asking for that." The cocky bastard refers to his huge dick and wrecking Charles with it, but he doesn’t care right now.

"I'll only regret what you don't do to me." Their breaths mix in between the kiss as well as their moans and whispers, as Erik bucks his hips, rubbing his hardness along Charles' ass cheeks.

The shot is perfect. Charles bent over the desk, with Erik hovering over him and whispering in his mouth. They are a second away from turning erotica to porn. Everyone in the room is staring at them with open mouths.

"Yes, god, touch me, fuck me, Erik." There it was again. Charles moaning his name and Erik almost loses it right there. He starts grinding harder against his ass and his hand grips Charles' hair hard. Their mouths are open, and their tongues would dart out and kind of meet, and then their lips, but they’re never sealed.

Dancing together like this is a slow, torturous death for both of them, and it's only a matter of time until one of them snaps completely. Erik's mouth moves over to Charles' earlobe, scraping his teeth against his tender flesh. "Oh, Cee…" Erik murmurs along the nape of his neck "let me have you". Charles moans like they're alone.

Raven is snapping pictures like crazy, pretending that she doesn't hear nor see what's happening in front of her. They look obscene together but she tries her best to keep the shoot classy.

"Okay guys, let’s wrap it up. That was… wow." She fans herself with her hand.

Accurate word to describe the situation.

They don't move from each other. Charles' frantic breaths still fill the room as Erik straightens up and tries to control his. He quickly removes the belt from Charles' arms, but he's not ready to move yet.

"You okay?"

Charles whispers a quiet yes, and reaches down with weak hands to pull his pants back on, struggling to do so with his hard leaking cock in the way.

Erik is just as hard, so hard that it's starting to get painful. And once Charles turns to face him, with his blue eyes glassy, his red lips swollen, like they actually just got finished screwing each other, it only turns Erik on even more.

"Well… good job," Charles says breathlessly, and hurries to leave the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Erik this is the best job ever xD If you have any ideas of your own for their photo shoots, feel free to share them :)) <3


	4. Mr. Charming

Charles’ week goes normally, except for the thoughts that have been disturbing his peace every day. It comes in a vision - two twinkling blueish-gray eyes and a sexy grin.

Erik.  
  
Why hasn't he stopped thinking about him? Somehow that man got under his skin. Big time.  
  
_"Let me have you."_  
  
Just remembering those words makes Charles' stomach do a flip. What is it about him?  
  
They don't see each other for the next few days too. Charles is glad for that. He's not easy to embarrass, he's actually quite skilful at seducing whoever he wants, he's confident, provocative, brazen and shameless. But what happened between him and Erik on set the other day was out of his control. He was moaning in his arms like he was having the best sex of his life. How stupid. The smug bastard probably thinks he's the master of the universe now that he's made Charles writhing in that way.  
  
Charles is also very pleased that Erik won't be teaching him anymore. He walks out of class, but he doesn't feel as good as he thought he'd feel now that Erik isn't lecturing anymore. He finds himself thinking about how bad Erik was at changing the slides in Power Point, how he was staring at Charles when no one was looking, the way Erik was stuttering on his words when Charles teased him by chewing on his pen…  
  
He shakes off these thoughts because he doesn't like this feeling that he gets.  
  
Just in time for when he crosses the street to find Erik walking to his car in the parking lot. _Well… no harm in saying hi, right?  
_  
While he was having a debate with himself whether to say hi or not, Erik already saw him and smiled a big fucking smile.  
  
"Charles."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"How have you been?"  
  
"Good, you?"  
  
What an awkward conversation. At least for Charles.  
  
"Fine. Did the pictures turn out good? Has your sister said anything?"  
  
"I don't know. She's shooting with the other guys now..."  
  
"Cee…" Erik begins.  
  
"Why do you call me that?" he asks, but he's not annoyed by the nickname Erik gave him.  
  
Erik's mouth turns lightly in a smile. "Because I haven't figured out who you are yet. Are you the innocent looking seducer Charlie X, or are you the brazen foul-mouthed boy Charles Xavier? I quite enjoy both of them but something tells me you're neither of them…"  
  
"You won't get to find out."  
  
"About the other day-" There it goes, he is going to embarrass Charles any moment now, so he cuts him off.  
  
"Don't. It doesn't matter. I mean whatever." He starts walking off, and Erik follows once again. _Always running away._  
  
"I want it to matter."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want you to like me," Erik admitted. "Do you?"  
  
"No. Why do you want me to like you?"  
  
"Because you are the most beautiful person I've ever met." There it was - the reason Charles doesn't do this. This means _'you're hot and I want to fuck you into the mattress six ways to Sunday'_.  
  
He stops and turns to face Erik.  
  
"That's a stupid reason to want someone to like you," Charles hisses angrily. He shakes his head and walks off again. Erik stares after him for a few seconds before catching up with him.  
  
"I want to take you out on a date, is that a good enough reason?"  
  
"I don't go on dates," Charles cuts him off immediately. And it was completely true. Charles Xavier doesn't do dates.  
  
"Come on, I'm not so bad. I'm a fun date. One date. We'll get dinner, we'll talk, I'll show you my poetry. You'll call the suicide prevention hotline on me. It'll be amazing." Charles stops and considers what his next line should be, while he smiles in spite of himself at how determined and funny Erik is.  
  
"Tell me what to do to make you say yes?"  
  
Charles turns to him. "We take our clothes off and hump in front of a camera, don’t you think we're past the date thing? Why don't we just drive off in your car to some alley, fuck each other and be done with it?"

Erik's brows furrow in confusion and something else Charles can't read. "I really want to take you out…" Erik tries again. Charles' expression softens, everything in his eyes saying that he's considering it. Erik is hopeful for a second so he begs again. "Just one date? I'll do anything."

Charles is silent for a while and then suddenly he says, "Take your clothes off."  
  
"Here?" They were still in the parking lot, in broad daylight, university just a couple of feet away.  
  
"Here."  
  
"If I'm arrested for public indecency, will you get me out of jail?" Erik jokes but Charles answers with a dead serious expression.  
  
"No."  
  
"You're serious, aren't you?"  
  
"If you were serious about me, you'd be naked already."  
  
Was he serious about Charles? He is unbearably beautiful, yes. And sometimes he seemed like he loathed him, which made him all the more intriguing. And if Erik didn't taste those eager red lips again off camera, he'd be wondering about Charles for the rest of his life.  
  
Was he serious about Charles? Charles asks himself the same question. It is a bad enough sign that he's asking himself that. Why would he want this guy to be serious about him? If it was any other guy they would have broken at least one bed already, and that would be it. No feelings. No attachments. And certainly not dates. But Erik…  
  
Erik was taking off his pants this very minute for Charles. For real. He smiled one of his shark smiles and pulled everything down to his knees.  
  
Charles stares straight into Erik's eyes and ignores every other part of his body, including his semi-erect penis.  
  
"Fine. One date. Put your clothes back on," he says. Erik is glowing with happiness and he obeys quickly before anyone notices the naked man standing in the parking lot between cars.  
  
Charles smiles too. He's not happy that this ridiculous man convinced him to break his rules and go out on a date with him, but something in his stomach was fluttering every time he talked to Erik.  
  
Erik is grinning as he gets closer to Charles and urges him to the car.  
  
"Did you see something you liked when I took my clothes off?" Erik smirks.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What?"  
  
Charles grins, "Desperation." They both start laughing, and it comes naturally, like they've been doing this for years.

  
***

  
They go out for dinner. And honestly, the guy is amazing, as much as Charles didn't want him to be. He's been modeling his whole life. He's never done something like Charles' shoots, but he's been in the business for a while and yet he still has managed to preserve himself as a human being. A nice and humble one even. _Unlike me…_ He's working on his PhD, he's passionate about it and encourages Charles to keep studying. And he writes on top of everything.  
  
"Are you seriously going to eat just a salad for dinner?" Erik asks with furrowed brows.  
  
"Yeah. Raven has me on a diet. I need to look 'skinny' and fit. And smooth. Do you know that she makes me wax absolutely everywhere. As nice as it feels after, it hurts like a bitch when I'm getting it done. My ass got used to it and-"  
  
Erik laughs, but it's strained, because he already imagines Charles' smooth body in his hands, his mouth between his spread-  
  
"-but honestly I would sell my soul to the Devil for a hamburger." Charles appears to be still talking and giggling while Erik's dirty imagination took over.  
  
"Fuck it. Let's be bad tonight." Erik calls out to the waiter and orders two hamburgers.  
  
"She's going to kill me."  
  
"It will be our little secret." Erik winks, smiling at Charles, who didn't need much convincing, he was already biting into the hamburger like he was starving.  
  
The expression Charles makes on taking a bite of his burger is orgasmic. "Oh my god," he moans and Erik might possibly need to adjust his pants under the table.  
  
"Oh god, Erik!" He keeps moaning obscenely and Erik stares at him with an open mouth. Charles grins and thanks him.  
  
"You're trying to seduce me with this hamburger, Mr. Lehnsherr."  
  
"Is it working?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good."  
  
"So do you really write?"  
  
"Yeah I do, but don't tell anybody. Writing's like masturbating. Everyone does it but no one likes to admit to it."  
  
"I admit to it." Charles winks.  
  
"Writing or masturbating?"  
  
"Both." Charles waggles his eyebrows at Erik before realizing that he is now in full blown flirtation mode. He has to shut this down, and fast. Even though the whole evening has been like that.  
  
But Charles was impressed really. He swallows a growl of frustration. It irks him that Erik gets under his skin like this.  
  
"You're ridiculous," Charles whispers, but Erik hears him anyway.  
  
"And you're beautiful and smart and sexy and I want to move into your house and sleep in your dirty clothes hamper."  
  
They stare at each other for few seconds at the thing Erik just said and then they both burst out laughing at the same time.  
  
"I am serious. You're brilliant, you basically told me I'm an idiot the other day in class. I want to make love to your brain. Like Marvin Gaye–style."  
  
Charles laughs again. Erik's been charming, funny and sexy. He already feels himself on the verge of taking Erik's pants off and riding him in his chair, right this second, in this restaurant.  
  
"Hey, wanna come to my place and I can give you those biology books I promised you?"  
  
"Yeah, nice try." Charles chuckles at his attempt to take him home. But Erik looks offended.  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
"Oh yeah? So you won't try anything?"  
  
"I will try everything," Erik says with a bit of mischief in his eyes. "Don't look so devastated. I'm a good fuck. I promise." He looks far too amused for Charles' tastes. "But okay. If you ask me to have sex with you, I'll say no."  
  
Charles gasps, surprised at his wit, and laughs.  
  
"If you ask me to have sex with you, I'll say yes," he challenges Erik, who clenches his jaw but keeps it together.  
  
"Behave Charles. We said no sex."  
  
"Agreed, sex is off the table."  
  
Erik hurries to say. "No, we can have it. Just not on the table. That's gross, Cee. People gotta eat here."

  
***

  
The night continued in Erik's apartment. They drank some wine, flirted even more, Charles was into half slut mode - half because if he was into full slut mode, he'd have already have jumped Erik's cock and ridden him until they couldn't remember their names. He's proud that he manages to restrain himself.  
  
"So you drive a Porsche, live in a Penthouse, you wear Calvin Klein from top to bottom, I can safely say your body is worth a million dollars."  
  
Erik laughs. "Yeah, I've been modeling since forever. When the money starts coming, what's the point in stopping? You just get more and more jobs."  
  
"But you've never done something like 'Exposed', have you?"  
  
"No. I haven't. Why? Was I that bad?" Erik jokes, chuckling. _Far from it…_ Charles thinks.  
  
"No, you're great actually. I haven't posed that much with other guys, because you know 'my story', but I've done a couple of shoots and they were all very… methodical? You seem to… get into it."  
  
"Well, I'm just using what I have - a great partner. But you were kind of stiff the other day."  
  
"What?!" Charles half yells and Erik laughs his ass off at the reaction.  
  
"Yes, I never took you for a shy one," Erik continues to tease him.  
  
"Oh I'm anything but shy or virginal, Erik." Charles' voice becomes low, and seductive, but Erik continues.  
  
"We should practice probably, get used to each other's… bodies…" Erik's eyes darken and Charles knows it's just teasing, but he falls for it. He _wants_ to fall for it, so he falls for it.  
  
"Yeah. 'Practice.'"  
  
"Cool it off, I'm not actually going to fuck you, Cee." A quick trace of disappointment crosses Charles' face.  
  
He knows Erik is just challenging him. They were great the other day. Amazing even. Simply because they weren't acting. Their reactions were real. And Erik knew it too, but he wanted to touch Charles, and honestly this is all Charles' wanted whole night, so he plays along.  
  
He takes a deep breath to calm his pounding heart and lies down on the couch. Erik rolls on top of Charles, propping himself up on his elbows.  
  
"Assuming your sister isn't willing to shoot penetration…"  
  
"Hah. Hah."  
  
"I'll just have to act like I'm thrusting into you, and you'll have to pretend like you're feeling it."  
  
"So… in order to calculate the ecstasy that I should be feeling, roughly how large is your dick?"  
  
He cocks his head. "You've felt it. You tell me."  
  
A small shiver ripples through Charles as he remembers grinding on his erection during the pool shoot. And then when Erik was rutting against him bent over the desk. _God, if he were actually in me…  
_  
"Where'd you go just now?" Erik asks, his eyes wicked.  
  
"Just do your thing," Charles whispers.  
  
He points to the wall to the right of him. "If the camera were over there," he grabs Charles' ankle and brings his leg around his hips, "This would be a good pose to hide the fact that we weren't really having sex."  
  
"But that's a boring angle," Charles argues.  
  
"But far from a boring image," Erik says. As he pushes his hips forward, Charles can feel how hard he already is. "When I push against you, arch your back and close your eyes. Pretend it's the best fuck off your life."  
  
Charles can hear his pulse in his ears. _The best fuck of my life…  
_  
Then Erik thrusts his hips against Charles, and he forgets that he's simulating. Charles shuts his eyes, a small moan escaping his lips.  
  
"There you go." Erik thrusts again, and Charles can feel every inch of him rub against his own cock.  
  
"Oh, God," Charles murmurs.  
  
Erik lowers his lips to his ear. "That's it," he whispers, grinding into Charles again. His hands come up in between them, fingers grazing abs, finding their way to Erik's back and under his shirt. Charles' nails slowly drag across Erik's skin and his breath hitches.  
  
Charles' eyes flutter open, and he realizes that Erik's face is right above his. _I could raise my head and catch his lips... I could reach into his pants and pull out his cock, or just take my own clothes off and order him to stop teasing me, because that's all this really is. A whole shit ton of teasing._  
  
_But then I'll be what I usually am, and what, strangely, I don't want to be in Erik's eyes. The whore._  
  
But suddenly all movement on top of him stops. Erik is staring into his eyes and Charles' hands are moving on their own to grip Erik's wide shoulders, delve into his thick, dark hair. Hold him close. Pull him closer.  
  
That's all Erik needed. Permission. A little encouragement. And he claims Charles’ lips in a slow, drugging kiss that curls Charles' toes. Erik's lips feather-touch Charles' with tantalizing persuasion, caressing his mouth more than kissing it. The kiss was like the soldering heat that joined metals.  
  
Charles has never been kissed like that. He knew passion and lust, but he didn't know _this_.  
  
Charles' knees go weak and the rest of his body feels like Jell-O.  
  
And soon enough the kiss goes deep and crazy, mouths mating, tongues tangling, Charles' hands and legs pulling Erik in closer and closer until they almost can't breathe. Charles' arms slip easily around his neck and his legs intertwine harder around Erik's waist, leaving no space between them. They fit together perfectly, like their bodies were designed with the other in mind.  
  
_Holy mother of God. I've never wanted someone so bad in my life._  
  
Resisting Erik was no longer an option. Charles' hands start unbuttoning Erik's shirt, and it was clear he had thrown away all his doubts. He was going to let Erik fuck him. It was inevitable.  
  
Until Charles' phone buzzed in his pocket.  
  
"Jesus."  
  
Erik pulls away and they both try to control their breathing.  
  
"It's R-Raven," Charles says through rapid pants. He gives himself a few more seconds before answering.  
  
She doesn't give him time to say anything before she starts babbling. "So long story short, I put one of your pictures from the pool and from the teacher-student photo shoot as a teaser on the blog and the site and it has one-thousand and forty-five comments, fifty-four hundred tweets, and two hundred posts to Facebook."  
  
"Wow," Charles says, shocked and still out of breath. It doesn't help that Erik is staring right at him with hungry eyes.  
  
"I know right?? IN TWO HOURS!" she squeals.  
  
If the excitement on the blog post is any indication of what the sales are going to be like, then Erik is going to be sticking around for a while. Thank god she called just in time before they fucked and Charles ruined everything.  
  
"And you have to read the comments," she chuckles. "Bro, just about everyone can't wait for _Charlie X_ to get banged."  
  
Fuck. _Charlie X_ will get banged, but Charles Xavier won't…


	5. Mr. Playful

It wasn't long before they met again. Charles gave his number to Erik too. The most un-Charles thing to do.  
  
And even more surprisingly - Erik called him. Every single day. He didn't even ask for anything else, they were just… talking. Which confused Charles. A lot. The guy looks like a Greek God and he could have anyone he wants in a second, why bother taking so much of his time to get Charles in bed?  
  
Every day they tease each other more and more over the phone, they flirt shamelessly, and honestly Charles can't wait for the next photo shoot which is in few days.  
  
Erik is on his mind 24 hours a day. Maybe it's because he wants to have sex with him. Maybe once they do it will stop. Charles doesn't know what it is about Erik, that he can't get him out of his head. He's charming for sure. He's funny and witty. He's obviously intelligent. He's apparently dedicated to studying and to modeling. He seems like a good friend.

And he's definitely hot. Whew! Like hotter than the ninth ring of hell hot.

Charles thinks of those smoky eyes and that sexy smile and he starts to feel steamy and realizes he actually gets all flushed just _thinking_ about him.

_Ridiculous!_

None of those words adequately describe Erik, though. Charles has met guys before who are all those things and none of them have had such an effect on him. Not one.

But Erik is different. And what makes him so unique is not so much a blatant, identifiable characteristic, like hot or funny. It's more like a way about him. He's magnetic. Dazzling. Mesmerizing. Addictive.

And that is something Charles is not sure if he needs in his life.

The bastard even found his _Charlie X_ twitter account. It's for the readers again, a place where they write nasty stuff to him and he replies with even dirtier tweets. Charles can turn a hundred and forty characters into living sex. He can string words together in a way that makes men come in their pants. He can make a man blush before he even gets to the hashtag. But Erik… Erik makes it him who is the one that is blushing.

 

***

 

Tonight Charles is seated in bed, his legs crossed and biology books all around him. As hard as he's studying for his exams, Erik is still a big distraction.  
  
"That's enough studying for tonight," Erik says, his deep voice sounding even more sexy in the phone.  
  
Charles groans. "I just _HAVE_ to get an A. Or I can say bye bye to a scholarship, and definitely bye bye to Harvard."  
  
Yes. Harvard. Erik is the one who convinced him he's good enough to apply there. It has the best biochem program in the nation and in Erik's words: "I've graded enough of your work to know you're destined for grad school. You're brilliant…"  
  
No one has ever believed in him the way Erik does. Not even Charles himself.  
  
"You're going to get an A, so chill the fuck out, okay? Jesus, I've never seen anyone so addicted to studying before." Charles chuckles and leans back on the bed, lying on his pillow.  
  
"I just really love studying," Charles jokes.  
  
"Yeah? Exactly how much? You get a hard on for studying or something?" He lets loose one of those low chuckles.  
  
That's all Charles needed to hear so he could start teasing Erik again.  
  
"Mmm… studying. Just thinking about it," Charles says seductively. He accentuates his breathing for the act and his eyes flutter shut as if Erik was really in the room and he could see him.  
  
"Yeah…" He gets into it and bites his lower lip, his fingers caressing his neck and trailing downward, not thinking about studying at all, but just for Erik and the look on his face he's got right now. Judging by the way he breathes into the phone it must be priceless. "Studying," Charles pants. "Yes. Oh, God." He moans loudly and Erik is in sheer shock.  
  
"Oh god, yes! That's it, give it to me-"  
  
"Jesus…" Erik gasps.  
  
Charles busts up laughing.  
  
Erik is sweating and his voice is strained. "Fuck. Is this what you do locked up in your room for all those hours when you tell me you study?"  
  
Charles snorts. "Totally."  
  
"Damn… Can we study together next time?"  
  
Charles laughs and they continue to talk and talk and talk…

  
***

  
_3 a.m._  
  
"… and then I dated some girls and boys in college, but it was briefly. What about you, did you have many boyfriends?"  
  
Charles sighs into the phone. It's such a sensitive topic for him to discuss, but here in the dark, he feels a little bolder, and just because he's talking to Erik, he's feeling comfortable to put it in some words without revealing too much.  
  
"I- yes. But most of my relationships have been of the physical variety, not so much emotional."  
  
Erik is silent on his end. Except for his breathing. Charles chews on his thumbnail while he waits for his response.

"I've never said _'I love you'_ to anyone," Erik admits, fully aware it's not the same as Charles' situation but he wanted to sound sympathetic. What he didn't know is that Charles chose his relationships to be that way. He enjoyed them that way.

Charles is chewing harder on his nail and then he bites it clean off. Without thinking, he spits it out.  
  
"Did you just spit something?" Erik asked, sounding curious and amused.  
  
Mortified, burying his face in the pillow, he answered a muffled ‘yes’.  
  
"Never would have pegged you as a spitter, Charles."  
  
Eyes suddenly wide, Charles was back into crossing the line, hand in hand with Erik in this. "Only when it's something not worth swallowing."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Mhmmm," Charles breathes into the phone, causing Erik's cock to jump in his pants for a seventh time this evening.  
  
"I have to say, I'm really enjoying your sounds, Cee…"  
  
Charles' breathing deepens.  
  
"… but I would enjoy them a lot more, if you were underneath me."  
  
"Erik," he sounds wrecked, but this time it's not to tease Erik at all.  
  
"Is this phone sex?" Erik's deep, warm-honey voice ran all over Charles, making him gasp again.  
  
''It could be…"  
  
"You're perfect do you know that?" Erik chuckles and Charles blushes. He's received that compliment a thousand times, and obviously no one ever meant it so it had no effect on him. But hearing Erik say it…  
  
"You've got the face of an angel, the devil's desire - all willing and wanting and the voice of a sex operator." Charles giggles, he giggled for christsake! And then he realizes that it has this effect on him because Erik really means it.  
  
"Thank you…"

  
***

  
The next day the whole crew goes out to celebrate the sale numbers they received this month. They broke their record. The numbers are already rolling in for e-issues. Huffington Post mentioned the magazine in an article today. The Huffington-fucking-Post that doesn't cover porn. But renovating the zine to be more universally friendly across genders caught their attention. Everyone went crazy over the magazine. It's an amazing success.  
  
And everyone is wanting more.  
  
More sexual tension. And more skin.  
  
Raven is over the moon happy. Charles and Erik's chemistry brought all this. She knew it. Charles knew it, and a thought in his mind didn't stop: Were they going to be the same way if they have sex?  
  
And if they had sex, would Erik stop being so nice to him? Is this what this is about? It is, isn't it? Charles was going crazy all night with those questions instead of enjoying the success of the magazine like everyone else. He had to get drunk. So he does.  
  
By the time Erik got there Charles was already slurring his words.  
  
"Errrikkk!" He greets him with a seductive smile. Erik smiles back and hugs him. "I've been waiting for you," Charles whispers in his ear in a sultry tone.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Erik asks, amused. He thinks [Charles](http://38.media.tumblr.com/4f796b5386c4251d2869a11a69cde603/tumblr_nsyx5rTyOW1rjjxbmo1_500.gif) is cute even when he's drunk.  
  
"Yes. Let's get you a drink." Charles takes his hand and leads him to the bar, without giving him the chance to greet the other guys.  
  
And then the night began.  
  
They barely stick around the others. It's just the two of them.  
  
Charles' smile is slow all night. Super slow. Cat-like. And Erik is mesmerized. Both turned on and tormented between taking Charles home and acting like a gentleman.  
  
Charles grabs the cherry that's in his drink and brings it to his lips. They are the same color, it makes Erik stare hard. Charles sucks on it while his fingers play with the stem. He lifts his eyes in a seductive way to see Erik and he is completely entranced with Charles' mouth.  
  
Erik clears his throat and Charles subtly laughs. Erik leans over to whisper in his ear.  
  
"You're teasing me," he hisses, and Charles enjoys hearing the desperation in his voice.  
  
"Is that what I'm doing?" Charles answers coyly, "here I thought I was eating a cherry. Would you like my cherry, Erik?"  
  
"Badly."  
  
"Well it's been in my mouth, I've licked and sucked on it."  
  
"I'd like to put something else in your mouth," Erik reassures.  
  
"Now now… is that anyway to talk to me? Where are your manners?"  
  
"They stopped the moment I felt your ass against me."  
  
"Maybe if you play your cards right, you'll get to feel it again. Tonight…" Erik’s eyes are lidded and he leans in to Charles' mouth. He assaults the cherry with his tongue, swirling it around Charles' and takes the cherry from his mouth.  
  
Once the cherry wasn't in their way anymore, Erik's mouth was on Charles' again, the kiss was wild, hungry, violent. Erik flattens Charles against the bar counter and presses his body into Charles'. Charles feels the kiss everywhere - in the hands that are holding him by the waist, in the knee that's wedged between his legs, in the tongue that's teasing him into a hot mess.  
  
When Erik lifts his head, Charles is totally breathless and ready for Erik to drag him off to some dark corner and finish what he started.  
  
Charles pulls away and grabs Erik's hand again. "Come on." He leads him to the men's room, kissing him wildly all the way, trying to climb him like a tree.  
  
"Cee…" Erik mumbles in between kisses.  
  
Charles fingers start to work on Erik's pants, but he immediately stops him. "Hey, hey, what are you doing?"  
  
"Fuck me, Erik," Charles whimpers desperately, attacking Erik's mouth again. "I need you so bad. Fuck me. Isn't what this all was about?" he asks, in between kisses, and as much as Erik doesn't want to stop kissing him, he can't let him think that way. "You being so nice and charming, wasn't it so you could fuck me? We lost so much time, I would have slept with you the first day I saw you-"  
  
"Charles, stop!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It wasn't about that."  
  
"Oh," he says, shocked, and pulls away, feeling stupid. "So you don't want to fuck me?"  
  
"No. I mean yes. No- Damn it." Charles stares, confused. "I want you, but I wasn't trying to just get you in bed. And I certainly don't want to fuck you in the men's room. And especially when you're drunk." He strokes Charles' cheek, and kisses softly his confused expression.  
  
"So you won't fuck me tonight?" Charles asks again, almost pleading.  
  
"No. I don't want you drunk. I want you lucid." Erik looks at Charles, his smoky eyes dark in the low light. "I want you to remember everything."  
  
Erik pulls away from him and holds out his hand. "Let's go dance off some of that alcohol."  
  
Charles slides his fingers over Erik's palm and he grips them lightly. Erik leads him out of the men's room and to the small yet crowded dance floor where people are bumping and gyrating to the club music. When Erik finds them a spot, he twirls Charles slowly then pulls him to him.  
  
His body is shifting against Charles'. He has rhythm. Erik can actually dance. _Can he be any more perfect, damn it?_  
  
It's not that he's doing anything elaborate. He's not Chris Brown-ing on the floor or anything.  
  
Nevertheless, Charles can see it in the way he moves. It's fluid and in perfect time with the beat. And it's hot.  
  
_Very hot!_  
  
[The music](https://youtu.be/uJDy8Taz66o?t=63) morphs into a slower, more sensual song and Erik steps closer. Pulling Charles' body tight against his, Erik buries his face in Charles' neck and they sway together. Erik's hands roam Charles' back and hips in long languid ovals. Charles' head spins and that never stopping desire rushes through him for the thousandth time that night.  
  
As if sensing where his thoughts are going, Erik jerks away and turns him around, Charles' back to his chest.  
  
Erik drags his hands up Charles' sides and pulls his arms up as he goes, trailing his fingertips along his body. Erik winds Charles' hands around his neck, leaving his body completely open to Erik's roving hands.  
  
With his hands now at Charles' hips, he snugs him up against him. Charles feels his hardness as he grinds against his butt. Chills break out across Charles' chest and he feels his nipples and pants tighten.  
  
Erik whispers into his ear.  
  
"Do you know what I want to do to you right now?"  
  
Erik is so close to Charles, he can hear the purr vibrate in the back of his throat. Erik is weaving a spell for Charles, but he's taking him under with his too. Neither of them can stop it.  
  
Blood rushes to Erik's little head, leaving his big head as second in command.  
  
"If we were alone," Erik says, running his hands back down Charles' arms and sides, "I'd peel your clothes off, slowly, very slowly, until you're begging me to hurry."  
  
Charles relaxes his head onto Erik's shoulder, his fingers fisting in Erik's hair. Charles' eyes are closed and Erik wonders if Charles is imagining the scene as clearly as he can. When Erik looks down his body, he can plainly see the outline of his nipples as they push against his shirt and the obvious bulge in his pants.  
  
He lets his hands slide a little further down, to Charles' waist. "Then when you're completely desperate for me, I'll kiss and lick every part of your body-" Erik explains, tugging on the waistband of his underwear. Erik can feel Charles' breathing pick up and his pulse starts racing. The music doesn't seem as loud as the buzz of electricity between them and the only people in the world are Charles and Erik.  
  
"And then… Oh how I'd love to sixty nine you…" Erik feels Charles' moan and he continues. "You'll be on top of me, sucking me with your pretty lips, while I'm holding you spread for me with one hand and with the other jerking you off. Then I would lick you. I would lick your hot little hole until you were pushing back against me, and then, then, Cee, I would spread you wider and push my tongue inside you. Way in, until you whine, until you beg, until you're gasping for air-"  
  
Gasping for air is something that's happening right now to Charles.  
  
Charles rubs his butt up against Erik and he grits his teeth. It's a testament to his self-control that he doesn't do something wildly inappropriate and ruin everything he said to Charles in the men's room.  
  
He's never wanted to treat Charles this way. Like he's a whore or a one night stand. But damn, he almost wishes Charles already knew that so they could spend the night together. Erik knows better than that. He sees Charles' insecurities and he's going to earn his trust.  
  
Charles takes his hands out of Erik's hair and lowers his arms. He reaches around behind Erik and grabs his butt, right at the same time he grinds his hips into Erik's.  
  
A growl escapes and Erik feels almost violent when he sinks his teeth into Charles' shoulder. Charles gasps, and when Erik leans up and look at his face, Charles looks like he's enjoying it very much, which just turns Erik on that much more.  
  
"Cee," Erik says, his tone louder and more serious.  
  
Charles eyes pop open and meet Erik's. They're dark with desire, but they seem lucid. "Are you sober?"  
  
"Sober enough. Let's get out of here."  
  
Without even pausing, Erik takes his hand and pulls Charles off the dance floor. Raven and the others are chatting and drinking, but when she sees the two of them a knowing smile crosses her lips.  
  
"Are you leaving?" she asks, looking up at Charles, and grins.  
  
"Yes. We are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik would totally be the boyfriend who demonstrates on social media that Charles is his xD


End file.
